Kidnapped
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: It has been five years and Finn and Amanda are about to have their wedding. But on this very night the Overtakers make their terrifying return, and have kidnapped Amanda, locking her away in a castle far away. Now everyone's only hope of saving her relies on Finn's daughter, Amelia, and not only the powers she inherited from her mother and aunt but a greater power within her heart.
1. The Picture

So many things had happened over the years for Finn Whitman and Amanda Lockhart, two of the members of the famous heroes of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keepers.

Six years ago, Finn and Amanda fell off a cruise ship and got stranded on an island.

During that time, they fell in love deeply and had sex, and after they were rescued, Amanda was told that she was pregnant.

Months later after that, the two of them and all the other keepers got caught in an avalanche and trapped in a snowy forest.

While that happened, Amanda went into labor and she and Finn had their daughter, Amelia Lauren Whitman.

After they were rescued, Finn proposed to Amanda in front of the world, and she accepted.

But they decided to hold off the wedding until they graduated high school.

So during that time Finn and Amanda raised Amelia, had school, and towards their graduation, the evil forces of Disney villains known as the Overtakers threatened Disneyland, calling everyone to action.

Now that it was over, and the Overtakers were defeated, with Finn finally killing their leader Chernabog, it was officially over.

Five years it has been, and Amelia was now five years old, while the keepers have entered college.

And now, on the summer after their first year of high school, it was time.

Finn and Amanda were finally getting married.

* * *

The wedding was going to be held at Disneyland. Everyone wanted it there, in the very place that the keepers ended the reign of the Overtakers.

Everyone, including the keepers and family, were at the hotel they were staying at. They were all in the lobby getting pictures taken, well the boys at least. The girls were still getting ready.

"Hold still!" yelled Mrs. Whitman as she tried to get Finn, Philby, and Maybeck in a picture.

"Mom!" Finn complained. "This is torture!"

"I don't know about you, but I am having fun!" Maybeck said happily.

"Shut up!" yelled Philby. "And stop leaning on me!"

Everyone laughed as the three made goof balls out of each other.

"How many more!?" yelled Finn.

"Only a few more," said Mrs. Whitman. "But don't get to excited, because I will be getting pictures of you guys with the girls too."

"MOM!" yelled Finn.

"It's necessary!" she yelled.

Finn groaned as she took the last few pictures.

"I better check on my soon-to-be wife," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and the three got in the elevator and went upstairs.

* * *

Finn walked up to Amanda and Jess' room. Amelia was in his room.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Amanda from the other side.

"Can I come in my dear?" Finn asked.

"Sure!" she said. "Jess! Open the door!"

"I'm in the shower!" Finn heard Jess yell.

"I don't care! Do it for your sister!" Amanda yelled.

Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"You are such a pain in my ass!" Jess yelled as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Who's the one getting married here? Huh!? Huh!?" Amanda bragged.

Jess groaned and opened the door for Finn.

"Hello," he said as he stared at Jess in a towel.

"Hey if you're going to do any staring, stare at the girl on the other side of the room," Jess said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Finn looked up ahead. He could not believe his eyes.

He had never seen Amanda dressed up more beautifully than she was now. Her wedding dress with flowers on it. A pure beautiful white, made with smooth silk. Her hair pulled into a bun. She looked like a princess, no check that! A goddess!

"You…are…beautiful," said Finn.

Amanda blushed.

"Give your bride-to-be some sugar," she said.

Finn nodded and walked in, running up to Amanda and kissing her lips. This woman, this Fairlie, this goddess, was soon going to be his. His and only his.

"I'm going to check on Amelia," Amanda said.

"Okay," said Finn. "I'm going to check on the others."

* * *

Amanda walked out of her room and headed towards Finn's room.

She unlocked the door and walked in.

She saw Amelia dressed in her flower girl dress. She was so young, and so beautiful. She was happy to have raised her perfectly with Finn.

But something was wrong. She was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture and frowning.

"Amelia?" Amanda asked.

Amelia looked up.

"Oh hi mommy!" Amelia said.

"What's wrong," Amanda asked. "You looked worried."

Amelia nodded.

"Look at this," she said showing her the picture. "I dreamt it and drew it."

"You did?" Amanda asked as she walked up.

Then she froze.

"Wait!" she said. "Did you say you dreamt it, and drew it!?"

"Yeah," Amelia said. "Do you think I also got Auntie Jessie's power as well?"

This was no surprise that she would ask about Jess' Fairlie ability to dream the future. Around the time Amelia turned four, everyone found it she had Amanda's ability of telekinesis. She was reaching for something on the table, and instead pushed it off the table without touching it.

Everyone was shocked, learning that she inherited her ability, but she grew very fond of it, using it most of the time for pranks.

But now finding out that she had Jess' ability, was surprising.

"But…that's impossible!" Amanda stammered. "Jess and I aren't blood related."

"Well…I dreamed it," said Amelia.

Amanda was stunned, but then shook her head.

"Never mind, show me the picture," she said.

Amelia nodded and showed Amanda the picture. Amelia explained it was draw from what she saw, meaning the picture was from her view.

It showed everyone at the wedding, Finn and Amanda hugging each other tightly, and a wall of green fire was in front of them.

"Wow," said Amanda. "You are a true artist."

"Mommy, this could happen tonight!" Amelia complained. "She we call it off?"

"No! No! Of course not!" said Amanda. "Jess' dreams are not always accurate, so this one may not be either."

Amelia looked at her mother uneasily.

"Come on my flower girl," Amanda said picking her up. "Up we go!"

Amelia laughed as Amanda held her in the air, with her powers.

Amanda let her fall down and she hugged her tightly.

"Daddy said it himself Amelia," she said. "No one is going to separate us. So even if this picture is real, the thing in it won't separate us."

Amelia smiled and hugged Amanda.

Amanda then looked back at the picture.

"It's okay," she said to herself. "Nothing is going to ruin this night."

* * *

**Is it right? Can anything ruin this night? But enough of that… HERE IT IS! The sequel and final book in my Lost series. Be warned, the tragedy happens in the next chapter, or will there be tragedy? Don't give spoilers Hades! **

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Kidnapped!

A couple hours later, the wedding was underway. Everyone was walking down the aisle, or pathway to the stage in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

Friends and family were there. Hundreds of Kingdom Keeper fans were there. Even so many Disney characters, like Mickey and Prince Phillip and Ariel and so many more were there.

Finn walked down with his family and Amelia followed throwing flowers.

After that, Amanda walked down with Jess and Mattie Weaver, and friend of theirs who was also a Fairlie, and was invited.

After that, Amelia stood up with Finn and Amanda as the rabbi spoke the prayers.

"Finn Whitman, do you take this girl to be your wife? To love, and to cherish? In love and death?"

"I do," said Finn.

"And Amanda, do you take this man to be your husband? To never stop loving, no matter what?

"I do," Amanda said.

"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the rabbi said. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Finn lifted up Amanda's veil.

They leaned in, for their most special kiss of their entire lives.

Their lips were 3 inches away from each other, when it happened.

* * *

A burst of green fire appeared in front of the stage. It turned into a green wall.

Amanda and Finn hugged each other tightly. Everyone screamed.

Finn then noticed something. A black figure was forming in the fire. A figure that looked horrifyingly familiar to him.

When the fire was gone, she was standing there. Everyone screamed, and Finn's eye popped open.

Her robes black as night bellowed in the wind. He skin green shimmered from the lights and candles all around. He scepter glowed green, making the horns on her head visible. And a crow sat perched on her scepter.

It was none other than the only Overtaker closest to a leader right next to Chernabog. It was the evil fairy from _Sleeping Beauty_. It was the witch that Finn had killed back in the labyrinth in Mexico.

Maleficent.

"No!" Finn yelled. "Impossible!"

Maleficent looked up and chuckled.

"Well, well," she said. "Quite a glittering assemblage, Finn Whitman. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..."

She chuckled staring at Amelia.

"And even a new face."

"You stay away from her!" yelled Amanda.

Maleficent chuckled.

"I must say," she said frowning. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You're not welcome here!" yelled Finn. "And also the fact, that you're supposed to be fucking dead!"

"Finn!" yelled Amanda. "No cursing in front of Amelia!"

"Not now!" yelled Finn.

"Amelia?" asked Maleficent. "What a lovey name."

"Save it!" yelled Finn. "Tell us how you are alive!"

"That would be something to ask my friend," said Maleficent, pointing to the shadows.

Everyone looked over as Tia Dalma, the Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil, Judge Claude Frollo, and Jafar stepped out of the shadows. All of them, Overtakers they had faced.

"You see here the last of the remaining Overtakers," said Maleficent.

"And I am the one who revived Maleficent," said Tia Dalma.

Everyone glared at the Overtakers. The villains, who were supposed to be defeated, were now back.

"So what was the plan again?" asked Frollo.

"Aren't we kidnapping someone?" asked the Evil Queen.

Amanda quickly grabbed Amelia and picked her up.

"You will not take our daughter!" she yelled.

Finn whistled to Prince Phillip and he threw him his sword.

"You are not ruining this night!" he yelled.

"Oh but you see we are," said Jafar. "You little shits screwed with our ultimate plans! You killed our leader! And now you will pay for it!"

Maleficent walked up to the stage.

"Stay away from my family!" yelled Finn.

He ran up and stabbed Maleficent with his sword.

Everyone gasped and Finn opened his eyes. No blood dripped from the sword. It was not hurting her.

"Impossible," said Finn. "How?"

Maleficent laughed.

"As you see, things have changed," she said.

She used her magic and blasted Finn and Amanda back off stage, leaving Amelia on the stage.

Amelia screamed as Maleficent stood over her.

"Please…" Finn begged. He actually got down on his knees.

"Do whatever you want to me, but please I beg you! Don't hurt my daughter!" he begged.

Maleficent chuckled.

"I have no interest in your fairy daughter," she said.

"You don't?" asked Finn.

"I have something else in mind to make you suffer," she said.

She used her powers and grabbed Amanda, making her float in air.

"NO!" yelled Finn.

"You should already know that villains always steal the bride!" Tia Dalma explained.

"And that is what we are doing!" said Frollo. "Kidnapping her!"

"No please!" yelled Finn as he ran up, but Maleficent froze him.

"If you wish to get her back, you will find her in my castle," Maleficent said. "Your mouse friend knows where."

Finn stared as everyone disappeared into a portal Maleficent conjured.

Maleficent looked back at Finn.

"If you truly wish to save her, you will face again! But know this, this time, you will die!" Maleficent yelled.

She cackled as she and Amanda disappeared into the portal.

Finn was released from the spell and fell onto the stage.

* * *

Everyone looked around in fear.

Finn stared ahead. She was gone. Amanda was gone. After six years of waiting for this moment, she was now gone. Kidnapped, by the Overtakers.

"Daddy?" Amelia asked.

Finn looked up in the sky and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Amelia began to cry.

"I tried to warn her," she said to herself. "I knew this would happen."

Finn's wife, and Amelia's mother, was gone.

* * *

**Oh no! Amanda has been kidnapped by the Overtakers! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this whole trilogy takes place in an alternate story plot, starting from after Dark Passage and up until after the Insider, but it is an alternate story. So anyway, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. A New Hope

There was so much commotion all around the park.

Families and fans were talking amongst each other in fear.

Characters were talking about how to deal with this.

Finn and Amelia were crying on the stage. All the keepers, along with Mattie, surrounded him.

"Finn?" asked Maybeck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" he asked angrily.

"Jesus!" said Maybeck.

Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But as you clearly see, my bride was stolen by a force of villains that was supposed to be defeated!"

"How are they still alive?" asked Willa. "With Chernabog dead, shouldn't they have disappeared or still be in hiding?"

"Well as we clearly see, Maleficent is alive," said Philby. "She must now be leading the remainder of the Overtakers."

"Damn that Tia Dalma!" yelled Jess. "All the trouble she caused, along with the death of Dillard, and now she has to revive Maleficent!"

"We shouldn't be focusing on this!" yelled Charlene. "We need to focus on getting Amanda back!"

"Well all know who to look at for help," said Philby.

Everyone turned towards Mickey.

Mickey used his baton and summoned Violet from _The Incredibles_, the character that assisted them in the final battle and was able to translate for Mickey who could not speak, but only through telepathy.

The two walked up to the keepers. Amelia was amazed to see her childhood hero, other than her father, in front of her.

"Mickey," asked Amelia. "Where did mama go? Where did the evil fairy take her?"

Violet translated for Mickey.

"She took her to a realm she created," said Violet. "A realm that her castle from the movie exists in. She is being held captive there."

"Like every princess in fairy tales," said Philby.

"A damsel in distress," said Maybeck.

"Guarded by either a wicked beast or evil person," said Charlene.

"And needs a prince to rescue her," said Mattie, finally joining in.

Finn looked up at everyone.

"You need to stop crying and get on your feet," said Jess. "My sister, your bride, needs your help. And we are going to get her back."

"But how do we do that?" asked Finn. "We have no idea where this castle is located and even if we did find it, we would have no luck against Maleficent. Something has happened to her and now she is invincible."

"To you yes," said Mickey from Violet. "But to someone with a heart of a true believer, her powers are no match."

"A true believer?" asked Finn.

Mickey pointed to Amelia.

Finn looked at Amelia.

"She holds the ability to defeat the most wicked of creatures and the most foulest of villains," said Mickey through Violet. "She…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Finn. "Amelia is not going! She is not a warrior, and I will not risk the life of my precious daughter, that I have spent the rest of my teen life raising! I had to kill pirates and a yeti to get her!"

"If she will not fight," said Mickey through Violet. "Then you will never see your precious bride ever again."

"She is the only hope," said Charlene. "If what Mickey says is true, then she is the only one who can save Amanda and defeat Maleficent."

"But she is not a warrior like us," said Finn.

"I know magic!" said Amelia. "I can push and dream future!"

"That's not magic," said Finn. "Those are gifts."

"Exactly!" yelled Amelia. "Gifts meant to be used to save mommy! I want to see her daddy, and I want you to marry her!"

Finn sighed. His daughter's pleads with her puppy dog eyes made him unable to refuse.

He smiled and picked up Amelia and hugged her.

"You will lead everyone with me," said Finn. "We will save mommy."

"I am with you once more," said Philby.

"Count me in!" yelled Maybeck.

"Count us all in!" yelled Willa.

"Including me!" yelled Mattie.

Mickey stood up, followed by Violet, Elsa from _Frozen_, and Prince Phillip.

"We are with you Children of Light," said Elsa.

"We fight for honor and victory!" yelled Prince Phillip.

Finn smiled at everyone.

"So the first question is how we are going to find this portal," said Finn.

"Well…." Amelia stammered.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I think I dreamt of something related to that," said Amelia.

"You did!?" exclaimed Maybeck. "Where!?"

"I don't remember exactly," said Amelia. "I never drew it. But I know it is in Disney World."

"Maybe if you go back you will remember," said Finn. "Or maybe have a vision of it like Auntie Jess does."

Finn had gotten used to calling ever one Auntie or Uncle when talking to Amelia. Everyone was family to her. The Kingdom Keepers were a family.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on gang!" he said. "We are going home and to Disney!"

He lifted Amelia onto his shoulders and then looked at Mickey.

"You're going to visit your second home," he said.

Mickey clapped his hands happily.

Everyone got in a limo and every guest cheered as they headed off to the airport.

A new mission, a new threat, a new and final adventure had just begun.

* * *

**Awesome! All new! So now we know, this time Amelia is the hero. The offspring of the children of light. Listen guys, this is very, very, very, important. I need your opinion.**

**I am thinking about putting the characters from the upcoming Disney movie, Descendants, in this story. All the children of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella de Vil. I want to put them as heroes, but I need your opinion. If you know about Descendants, then tell me if it is a good a idea to put them in. I cannot write the next chapter until a decision is made, so help me please.**

**Answer me, and see you next update, and also review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Descendants

A couple hours later, as the sun just came up over the horizon. Everyone was back in Florida and standing in front of the entrance to Disney World.

Finn lifted Amelia onto his shoulders and she laughed.

"Anything coming to you yet?" asked Finn.

"Not yet daddy," Amelia said.

"Let's go," said Philby. "We have to search for clues. Amanda's life and Finn's wedding depends on us, and Amelia."

Everyone nodded and walked in.

Right when they walked in, hell immediately broke loos.

Every single Kingdom Keepers fan hoarded them, begging for autographs and pictures.

So many of them wanted either Finn or Amelia or just even Amelia, the newest keeper.

Lots also wanted picture with the real life Disney characters in front of them, especially Mickey. Mickey was calm and collected, used to getting this much attention.

"Alright guys!" Finn yelled after awhile. "Break it up! Go away! We're on a mission!"

All the fans sighed but understood. After all, they all heard about what happened in Disneyland. Some of them were afraid that Maleficent could be here in Disney World.

"We need to split up and search every park for anything!" ordered Finn. "And I mean anything! Anything that can lead us to Amanda!"

"Every park!?" Willa groaned.

"That's going to take hours!" groaned Jess.

"No it won't," said Amelia.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlene.

"Because I remember from my dream it was in Magic Kingdom that we found the portal, or whatever it was," she said.

Everyone looked at Amelia and smiled.

"Well that's good to know," said Maybeck.

"So let's go," said Mattie. "Who's going where?"

"Me, and Amelia will search Fantasyland," said Finn. "Mattie and Jess search Adventureland. Maybeck and Charlene search Tomorrowland. Philby and Willa search Frontierland."

"We'll walk around the parks and keep an eye out for clues or even possible Overtakers," Mickey said through Violet.

Prince Phillip and Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Everyone like always keep in touch with your phones," said Finn. "Now let's go."

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

Finn walked off with Amelia laughing on his shoulders. Her feet dangled over him, and she felt her holding onto his head. He couldn't help but smile a little, even though right now his bride's life was at stake.

"I wanna go on Dumbo!" yelled Amelia. "Please daddy?"

"Amelia," said Finn taking her off her shoulders. "We're here to find clues for finding mommy. We don't have time for games."

"But…" Amelia said with a sweet, adorable, and innocent voice. "But I want to go!"

"Amelia…don't do this," Finn said timidly.

Amelia looked at Finn with watery eyes.

He gulped. She's done this before. Whenever Amelia wanted something and wasn't given it, she would scream and cry until she got it. It's happened before. Finn and Amanda practically spoiled her.

"Amelia, if you cry, I swear…" Finn said.

"Daddy…" Amelia sighed starting look like she was about to explode.

"Amelia we are in public!" Finn ordered.

Amelia opened her mouth and was about to scream when Finn gave in.

"OKAY! OKAY!" he said. "We'll go to Dumbo, just because I love my little girl."

Amelia was immediately smiling and happy.

"Thank you daddy!" Amelia yelled and hugged Finn.

Finn smiled and picked her up, taking her to Dumbo.

Amelia screamed out in joy happily as she and Finn spun around on the Dumbo ride.

Finn swore he wouldn't go on this ride again, unless he had a child with him. Now he finally had a reason to go on.

He smiled as Amelia laughed and screamed, wishing that Amanda were here as well.

He put his hand on his heart and stared at the ring on his finger.

"We will find you," Finn said to himself. "And we will be married happily."

* * *

Soon after Dumbo ended, Amelia begged Finn to buy her a snack.

Finn went up and bought her cotton candy.

When he was reaching for the change, some of the coins dropped all over the floor.

"Ah shit!" he said to himself.

He began to pick up the fallen money.

He was about to pick up another coin when he found himself staring at a pair of boots in front of him.

He looked up. A girl with purple hair, a purple and magenta leather coat, a black heavy boots was standing above him.

She bent down and picked up the coin.

"This yours?" she asked.

"Yes," said Finn taking the coin. "Thank you."

"Anything to help the Kingdom Keepers," said the girl.

"Ah! So you know of us," said Finn.

"Everyone who's been to Disney knows of you guys," said the girl. "But I on the other hand know more about you guys than anyone."

"How?" asked Finn.

The girl sighed.

"My mother told me about you guys," she said.

"Why do you seem sad?" asked Finn.

"Because my mother is…" she started to say.

"Oh my god!" Amelia interrupted. "It's you!"

"You know her?" asked Finn.

"She was in my dream!" said Amelia. "She helped us find the portal somehow."

"What?" asked Finn.

He turned towards the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl sighed, and then bowed.

"My name is Mal," she said. "And I am one of the Descendants."

"Descendants?" asked Finn.

"From the movie _Descendants_," said Mal. "One of the offspring of the Disney villains."

Finn's eyes popped open.

"Disney villain offspring!?" he yelled. "Then that means…"

"I am the daughter of Maleficent," said Mal. "The person who stole your bride."

Finn quickly picked up Amelia.

"You stay away from us!" Finn yelled. "You're with her!"

"No! Please listen!" said Mal. "If there is one thing us descendants desire, it's to stop the villains, or Overtakers for good!"

"Stop them?" asked Finn. "You mean you don't work with your mother?"

"None of us do," said Mal.

"Us!?" yelled Finn. "How many of you are there?"

"Just me and three others," said Mal.

Finn hesitated. Four children of the greatest enemies he and his friends ever faced. Should he really trust them?

But then again, he remembered that neither Amelia nor Jess' future dreams were wrong. If Amelia saw that the descendants were going to help them, then they needed to work together.

"Do you trust me?" asked Mal.

Finn sighed, but then nodded.

"I trust you," he said. "Welcome aboard. Let me get the others so we can discuss this.

Mal nodded and Finn watched as Amelia walked up to her and began talking to her.

As Finn texted everyone, he couldn't help but still think about the fact that they were working with the children of the Overtakers.

* * *

**So it is official. The Descendants are in this story, and they will help the keepers. I know that the movie is not out yet, so I will try to make my own personalities for them, unless you want to help. Try contributing for once it will give you fans and attention.**

**Anyway see you next update, and always review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Child of Light Magic

Soon all the other keepers, including Mattie and the characters, were all gathered in Adventureland near the huts they had used for hiding in the past.

"Perfect place for us to hide," said Mal. "In case there are any Overtakers out there."

"Okay," said Finn. "So where are the others? The other descendants?"

Mal turned around towards the trees.

"Come on out guys," she said.

The keepers saw three other teenagers step out of the shadows. One of them was another girl with blue hair, blue shirt, a blue cape, and black heavy boots. She also had a golden crown. Another was a boy with a red hat, black hair, purple, brown, blue and yellow coat, and black heavy boots. The final one was another boy who was slender with fair skin, freckles, black-and-white hair, brown eyes, black-and-white coat, and brown boots.

"This is Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen," said Mal pointing to the girl.

Evie bowed to them.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said. "And I am grateful to assist you in finding your leader's bride and stopping my wicked mother."

"This is Jayden, son of Jafar," said Mal pointing to the first boy.

Jayden nodded at everyone and rested against the tree.

"So are we going to sit around here and do nothing, or are we going to stop my father?" Jayden asked.

"And this is Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil," said Mal pointing to the final boy.

Carlos walked up and shook Finn's hand.

"I am just letting you know, just like everyone, I think my mother is a devil," Carlos said. "I am ready to take her down with everyone else as well."

Everyone stared at all the descendants.

"Do you trust us?" asked Mal.

"Yes we do," said Jess. "If you truly are against the Overtakers, than you are allies."

"We are glad to have you aboard," said Finn. "Now tell us what you know about this portal."

The descendants frowned.

"We…don't know anything about it really," said Evie.

"WHAT!?" yelled Finn. "Then how in Amelia's dream do you help her find the portal?"

"Have no idea," said Carlos. "But if we just wait, maybe the future will unfold."

"Carlos," said Mal. "The longer we wait, the more time we waste and the fast our parents fulfill their plans."

Finn interrupted them.

"What plans!?" he yelled.

"It has to do with your wife," said Mal.

"What do they want with Amanda?" asked Finn.

"Why have they kidnapped Amanda?" asked Philby. "Why do that instead of Amelia who can supposedly stop them."

The descendants sighed.

"They plan to fill up Amanda's heart with pure and utter darkness," said Evie. "They will turn her pure evil."

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

"They'll do the same thing they did with Jess," said Jayden. "Only she'll be more evil."

"Oh dear god," said Charlene.

"But wait!" said Willa. "Won't it take true love's kiss to break it?"

"We're not sure, but that could be very possible," said Evie.

"No, no, no," said Carlos. "I think there was more. I think it also had to do with Amelia and Finn."

"So in other words, you really don't know," said Maybeck.

"We were caught spying on our parents," said Mal. "We made a quick escape."

Finn grabbed his head with his hands.

"I can't take it!" he yelled. "I am sitting here, while my wife is kidnapped, possibly a dark witch, and now am sitting with the Overtaker's children, who don't even have a fucking clue what they are planning!"

"Finn!" yelled Jess. "Stop cursing in front of Amelia!"

Amelia looked confused.

"Auntie Jess?" she asked. "What does fuck mean?"

All the boys including Carlos and Jayden, but not Finn, burst out laughing, but everyone else including Finn gasped.

"Amelia!" yelled Finn. "Never say that word again!"

"But what does it mean?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," said Mattie.

"So anyway," said Mal. "We don't know that much, but all we know is that this all has something to do with Amelia."

"Me?" asked Amelia.

"They're afraid of you," said Jayden. "You're like their worst nightmare."

"Let's not get to excessive," said Carlos. "But it is true. They are afraid of you."

"Why?" asked Amelia.

"Because you are the only one who can destroy them for good," said Mal.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"WHAT!?" yelled Finn.

"She possesses the four greatest powers of light magic, the only thing that can defeat their dark powers," said Evie. "She has love, she has courage, she has wisdom, and most of all she has innocence."

Finn was surprised. He looked at Amelia. She was practically light magic itself. The offspring of the leader of the greatest heroes of Disney, the Children of Light. She could be the key to ending the Overtakers once and for all.

"But how does she demonstrate these powers?" asked Finn. "How can she use these powers?"

"We don't know," said Mal. "But all we know is that these powers could possibly open up a portal to the realm."

"Really?" asked Willa.

"All it takes is light magic," said Carlos. "And anything is possible."

Amelia looked very happy.

"I have magic! I have magic!" she chanted.

"Amelia settle down!" Finn said grabbing her. She laughed.

"So what do we do about Amanda becoming evil?" asked Maybeck.

"I don't know," said Mal.

"Was it really Amanda?" asked Jayden. "I thought I heard something else."

"No I think it was Amanda," said Carlos.

"Are you sure because…" said Jayden.

"Guys that is not important!" yelled Mal. "What's important is that we find a way to help Amelia unleash or figure out how to use her light magic, if she truly can."

"We should go somewhere more safe," said Finn. "Too many people, too innocent."

The descendants nodded.

"Let's go to Escher's Keep," Mickey said through Violet.

"Perfect," said Philby.

"Come on gang," Finn said.

Finn lifted Amelia up on his shoulders as they headed towards the castle.

He listened to Amelia laugh.

"My daughter having magic," he said. "How interesting."

All he cared about was finding Amanda before she was turned dark, forever possibly.

* * *

**The descendants are here! For all of you who don't know, the light magic thing is from Once Upon a Time. I thought it was creative than being a true believer. Do you?**

**Anyway, today is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! 18 years old! Booyah! An adult!**

**If you have any birthday messages for me, send them by PM. DO NOT PUT THEM IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, see you next update, review, and wish me a happy birthday!**

**From your full adult, but still favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Damsel in Distress

Amanda sat in her dark and cold cell. She lay down on her bed and sobbed.

She was crying ever since she was kidnapped and thrown in there.

Her beautiful wedding dress was now covered with dirt and dust.

She shivered and cried. She hated it. It wasn't fair.

As she cried, she stared at the cuff on her arm. The Overtakers put it on her to prevent her from using her power.

"Why?" she cried. "Why!? Why!? Why!? Why did this have to happen!?"

The door suddenly opened up. Jafar and Judge Frollo stepped in.

She sat up and wiped her face.

"What do you bastards want!?" she cried.

"What we want, IS FOR YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" roared Frollo.

"We cannot think or plan with your constant crying!" yelled Jafar.

Amanda was filled with sadness, and now rage.

"Maybe that's because you kidnapped me on my wedding day, and separated me from my husband!" she yelled.

Jafar and Frollo looked at each other, and then smiled at her.

"Good," they said. "Now you know how we felt."

Amanda immediately began to cry again.

"Oh for fucks sake!" yelled Frollo.

He walked up and slapped her across the face.

Amanda fell down, getting her dress dirtier.

"Whoa!" yelled Jafar. "Easy Frollo! We don't need to harm her!"

"Yeah, but as you already know, I have no patience for children," Frollo said.

Amanda just stared at the two horrid Overtakers.

"Okay listen babe," said Jafar. "We understand that you are upset that we kidnapped you."

"But the crying, HAS TO STOP!" yelled Frollo.

"It's delaying our work and processing for our plan!" yelled Jafar.

Amanda managed to form a smile.

"Good," she sobbed. "That way it will give Finn more time to come rescue me."

Frollo snorted. He had enough.

"That's it!" he yelled.

He grabbed Amanda and threw her on her bed. He then got on top of her as she screamed and tried to get him off.

He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a knife.

"Frollo what are you doing!?" yelled Jafar.

"I'm going to cut off her mouth!" he yelled. "So that way she can't cry anymore!"

Amanda screamed as he brought the knife closer.

"Frollo no!" yelled Jafar. "That's going to kill her!"

Frollo stopped, and then brought the knife away.

"You're right," he said. "But I will not leave here unsatisfied."

"What?" asked Jafar.

Frollo then took the knife and ripped a huge part of the bottom half of Amanda's dress.

She screamed out. Frollo threw the ripped cloth to the floor.

He stared wickedly at Amanda's undergarments.

"Frollo…" Jafar said calmly. "Let's not go there. We don't need to do this."

Frollo snorted.

"Oh but I will!" he said. "I want to see that boy's face when he sees and learns of what I've done to his beloved wife!"

Amanda screamed as Frollo tried to remove her undergarments.

"STOP IT!" Amanda screeched. "STOP IT!"

"FROLLO!" yelled a voice.

Frollo was pulled right off of Amanda and towards the door.

Maleficent was standing in the doorway.

"Your ladyship," said Jafar bowing.

Frollo stared at Maleficent timidly.

"You will not dare lay a hand on her," said Maleficent. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y…yes…!" Frollo stammered. "Yes ma'am!"

Maleficent stared at the weeping Amanda.

"Here," she said waving her hand.

A pillow suddenly appeared in Amanda's hands.

"Perhaps this will help?" Maleficent said.

"For me?" Amanda asked.

"Not beastly now are we?" asked Maleficent.

Amanda snorted.

"You're still evil! But thanks," she said. "Maybe now I can get some sleep."

Maleficent chuckled.

"Oh it's not to help you sleep," she said. "IT'S TO MUFFLE YOUR CRIES SO WE CAN GET BACK TO WORK!"

The Overtakers laughed and walked out, leaving Amanda alone to cry into her pillow.

What horrible day she was having. Getting kidnapped, hurt, and almost raped.

She picked up the cloth that was ripped from her once beautiful dress.

"It's ruined," she sobbed.

She then went to the window and stared out into the dark horizon.

"Finn…" she sobbed. "Wherever you are, please. Save me!"

She was left crying alone.

The poor damsel in distress

* * *

**Poor poor Amanda. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have become too distracted with video games again. HELP ME!**

**Anyway, I thought about doing an Amanda POV before going back to the keepers, descendants, and Amelia. So stay tuned for next time.**

**See you next update dearies, and please review.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Power Within

The keepers all sat around on the couch in Ester's Keep. It had been a while since they stepped foot in this place.

Everyone watched as Finn and the Descendants tried to help Amelia activate her light magic.

"Focus Amelia," said Mal. "The power lies within you."

Amelia stamped her feet in frustration as she held her hands out and tried to make magic appear.

"I can't do it!" she cried. She was literally crying.

Finn picked up his beautiful daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I know it is hard," he said. "But you just have to try."

"I am trying daddy!" Amelia yelled. "But I can't do it!"

Finn smiled.

"I struggled the same way you are right now when I was first becoming a DHI," he said.

Amelia wiped her face with her arm.

"You did?" she asked.

Finn nodded.

"I was unable to accept the fact that I had to save the parks. I struggled to become all clear. I was still unclear if I should have trusted mommy. I struggled too," he said.

"Wow!" Amelia cried.

"But I never gave up," Finn said. "I was strong, and kept on going. I finally mastered all clear, and came to accept my destiny, and finally gained your mother's trust fully."

Amelia giggled.

"If I could do it, then I believe you can too," said Finn.

Amelia smiled and hugged Finn back.

"I love you daddy," Amelia said.

"I love you too," Finn said hugging her back.

Everyone couldn't help but let out a cute "aw."

Finn snorted.

"Amelia close your eyes for a second," he said.

Amelia did. Once her eyes were closed Finn turned around and stuck up his middle finger to everyone.

"Hey!" some of them groaned.

The others gasped.

Finn smiled deviously and turned back to Amelia.

"Okay you can open them now," he said.

Amelia giggled and opened them.

"Now are you ready to continue?" Mal asked.

Amelia nodded and Finn put her back on the ground.

* * *

"Focus your power again," Mal said.

"Feel it shine in your soul," said Evie.

Jayden pointed to the unlit fireplace.

"Once you have control, use it to light the fireplace!" he said.

Amelia nodded and close her eyes tightly. She became completely silent. She breathed in and out.

She held her hands towards the fireplace.

For a minute nothing happened. She started to become frustrated again, but she fought back.

"If I don't focus, I will never see mommy again!" she said in her mind.

The image of Amanda popped into her head. She thought out how much she loved and cared for her and the love and care she shared back.

Suddenly, white light formed in Amelia's hands. Everyone gasped. Finn and the descendants stepped back.

"You…you did it!" Finn exclaimed.

"I…I DID!" Amelia exclaimed. "I thought about mommy and her love and did it!"

"Great!" said Carlos. "Now can you use it to light the fire?"

Amelia focused, and then shot the light from her hands. It hit the fireplace and a fire formed.

Everyone was amazed and clapped. Amelia was so happy.

"I did it! I did it!" she chanted.

"I'm so proud of you," said Finn.

"Watch daddy!" Amelia squealed.

She focused again, and made white light appear in her hands.

This time, the descendants were amazed.

"Amazing," said Evie.

"She already knows how to control it!" said Carlos.

Amelia waved her hands and made butterflies made of white light fly around. She happily chased them.

"Wow," said Jayden. "How did she do that?"

"She the child of light magic," said Mal. "She can do anything."

Finn just smiled and picked up his daughter, hugging her.

"Now we can find mommy!" exclaimed Amelia.

"Not yet," said Mal. "First we have to find where the portal is."

Finn nodded.

"Then we best start searching the parks," he said.

* * *

**Okay, I know you guys are probably going to be mad with me. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had become too distracted with movies and video games. I am sorry, but now I have finally got a chapter. I hope the next one won't be too long of a wait, so continue to stay tuned.**

**See you next update! Please review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Amelia's First Fight

The keepers spit up and searched all around Magic Kingdom for signs of a possible portal.

Finn, Amelia, and Mal were searching all of Fantasyland, again.

"This time Amelia, there is no rides," said Finn. "Okay?"

"But daddy," said Amelia.

"No buts sweetie!" said Finn.

"Daddy!" yelled Amelia. "I now remember more of that dream!"

Finn stopped.

"You do?" he asked.

"I can remember slightly that the portal was in a indoor ride," said Amelia.

Finn and Mal looked at each other and then back at Amelia.

"Do you remember which one?" asked Mal.

"I think it had something to do with one of the current Overtakers," said Amelia.

"Which means Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Frollo, and Tia Dalma," said Finn.

"And the only rides in this park corresponding to them are The Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Snow White's Scary Adventures," said Mal.

Finn nodded and took out his phone.

He texted the others to search the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"We'll search Snow White Scary Adventures," said Finn.

Mal and Amelia nodded.

They then headed over to the ride.

* * *

Once they got there, Finn, Mal, and Amelia saw that the ride was for some reason shut down.

Fortunately, because of their fame and mission, they for some reason were let inside.

The workers turned on the ride and let them on.

The three of them got settled in and then the ride started.

They went through the different scenes. They saw Snow White sitting on the stairs.

They passed by the magic mirror, which almost seemed too real.

But suddenly, when they reached the part with the Evil Queen, it stopped.

"What happened?" cried Amelia, now getting scared.

Finn grasped his frightened little girl.

"Three guesses who," said Mal.

Suddenly, they heard a loud and evil laugh coming from beside them.

They turned and saw it was the animatronic of the Evil Queen.

But something was wrong. The Evil Queen was actually laughing in the reflection of the mirror when it was supposed the witch animatronic.

"Oh my god…" said Mal.

The figure then turned around, revealing herself to be the actual Evil Queen Overtaker.

"Hello again keepers!" she cackled. "And you too Mal."

"You hag!" yelled Amelia. "Where is mommy!?"

"You'll never see her again you stupid little pig!" yelled the Evil Queen.

That enraged Finn so much. He was so angry that he immediately went all clear through the bar.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT!" he yelled.

He then ran up and tackled the Evil Queen. He held her on the ground, but then she suddenly faded away, turning out to be a decoy.

"Behind you daddy!" yelled Amelia.

Finn turned around and saw the Evil Queen behind him and over him.

She raised her hand and prepared to blast a spell on him.

"NO!" yelled Mal.

She used magic to bring the bar up and then threw a fireball at the Evil Queen.

She patted her robe and put out the flames. She was now angry.

She held out her hands and Finn and Amelia were lifted into the air by their necks.

She then began to choke them midair.

"Your mother is very disappointed with you Mal," she said. "Just as the others are and how I am furious with Evie."

Mal glared at the Evil Queen.

"And Finn, you should know that you will never see your wife again," said the Evil Queen. "At least not in this life ever again."

Finn gagged and tried to break free.

"Goodbye kiddies," said the Evil Queen laughing as the two gagged louder.

"No…" said Amelia closing her eyes, shaking her head, and crying.

"No…No! NOOOO!" she then yelled.

She held out her hands and shot white light right at the Evil Queen. It threw her right into the wall and released Finn and Mal in the process.

Amelia ran up to her coughing father and hugged him.

"Amelia…" Finn sighed.

The Evil Queen yelled in anger and stood up weakly.

Finn then noticed something. She was shaking. With fear. She truly was afraid of Amelia and her powers.

"You…you may have won this!" she stammered. "But you will never get to us!"

She waved her hand and disappeared.

The three of them just stared at where she stood.

* * *

"Guys!" yelled a voice.

Finn, Mal, and Amelia turned around and saw the others coming over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Finn.

"We found nothing at the Pirates of the Caribbean," said Philby.

"You guys look beaten up," said Mal. "And some of you are wet."

"The pirates came to life," said Carlos. "Our parents had to be behind this."

"The Overtakers," said Charlene.

"You guys look beaten too," said Jess.

"We just got attacked by the Evil Queen," said Finn.

"Mother…" sighed Evie.

"But I dealt with her!" squealed Amelia.

"Great job Amelia!" said Maybeck.

"But no luck with the portal?" asked Jayden.

Finn and Mal shook their heads.

"Then where could it be?" asked Philby.

Evie looked over and saw Amelia looking into the mirror that the Evil Queen was standing at.

She walked up to her.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Something strange is up with this," said Amelia.

She then closed her eyes and white light shined in her hands.

She then pressed it against the mirror, and suddenly it glowed.

Everyone gasped.

Then suddenly, in the mirror, was a dark forest.

"You found it!" exclaimed Mattie.

"Yes!" said Mal. "This is the portal!"

"Now we can get to mommy!" exclaimed Amelia

Finn nodded.

"Now we can get Amanda," he said.

* * *

**Yeah! They're going to get Amanda! Amelia will be reunited with her mom, hopefully. Speaking of moms, happy mother's day! Make sure to do something special for your mother on this day. Stay tuned.**

**See you next update. Please review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Help is on the Way

"LET ME OUT!" Amanda screamed. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Amanda screamed out and attempted to break free. Her arms were chained in shackles that still prevented her from using her powers, but were chained to the wall.

She had attempted to escape when Frollo snuck in to try and assault her again, but was stopped by Maleficent.

The Overtakers knew they couldn't risk her being unchained and escaping again, so they chained her to the wall.

She couldn't sleep in a bed because of this, and that tortured her. And to torture her more, they forced her into a ragged black dress to look horrible.

She stood in the ragged clothes, with her hair drooping over her face, and tears rushing down her eyes.

She had to get out. She wanted to be back with Finn and Amelia. And she was willing to do anything to get out.

"LET ME OUT!" she cried again. "HELP ME! HELP! LET ME OUT!"

* * *

Finn and the gang just walked through the portal, staring at the world they arrived in.

The sky was dark with gray clouds. Dead trees were aligned beside the stone pathway that lead to the black castle ahead in the distance.

"There's the castle!" Mal said.

"Come on guys!" said Finn. "Let's go!"

Finn and Amelia were about to take off when the keepers stopped them.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"Listen," said Maybeck.

"I can hear someone screaming," said Willa.

Finn and Amelia listened. From a distance, they could hear someone screaming, or screeching.

"HELP!" the voice said.

It was a girl's voice.

"Amanda!" Finn cried out. "It's Amanda!"

Finn pointed at the castle.

"Amanda's there!" he said.

"Mommy!?" Amelia asked.

She stared at the castle and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!" she screeched.

* * *

Amanda was sitting on the ground and crying, when suddenly she heard something.

A little girl's voice in the distance.

It cried, "MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"

She knew only one person could call her mommy.

"Amelia!" she yelled.

She ran to the barred window.

"AMELIA! FINN!" she yelled. "HELP ME!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Amanda was lifted into the air and against the wall.

Maleficent, Cruella, and Tia Dalma walked in.

"For the love of Christ, SHUT UP!" Maleficent yelled.

"We have had enough of your foolish and annoying screaming!" yelled Tia Dalma.

"Can't we just cut off her mouth now?" asked Cruella.

She reached into her coat and pulled out a switchblade.

"Allow me to do the honors," she said as she walked up to Amanda.

"Cruella," Maleficent warned. "You lay a scratch on her, and I kill all of your mutts!"

"NO!" yelled Cruella. "I've spent years training them to rip people to shreds, and then be able to turn them into clothing when it's time for them to die!"

"Then step back!" commanded Maleficent.

Cruella groaned and stepped away, putting the knife away.

"Don't worry," Amanda said finally smiling. "I won't be here much longer."

"What are you talking about little fairy?" asked Tia Dalma.

"I just heard Finn, Amelia, and the keepers call out to me from a distance, which means they are here," said Amanda.

"What?" asked Maleficent. "That's impossible!"

"Queenie already took care of them!" said Cruella. "And took the girl!"

"Actually, no I didn't," said a voice from behind everyone.

They turned and saw the Evil Queen walk in.

"I beg you your ladyship, forgive me," she said. "I failed."

"You fool!" yelled Maleficent.

She used her magic and held the Evil Queen in the air by the neck, and released Amanda in the process.

"We have gotten stronger since the big battle!" yelled Maleficent. "How could you have gotten yourself beaten by those kids!?"

"It was that little weasel!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"Who?" asked Tia Dalma.

"Their daughter!" yelled the Evil Queen. "Amy!"

"Her name is Amelia!" yelled Amanda.

"Shut up!" yelled Maleficent.

She then turned towards the Evil Queen.

"What do you mean it was her fault!?" she yelled.

"She has already learned her light magic!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"WHAT!?" yelled the three Overtakers.

"What!?" yelled Amanda. "My daughter has magic!?"

"This is bad!" yelled Maleficent.

She released the Evil Queen.

"Cruella!" she then yelled. "Release the hounds. Have them hunt down and kill the keepers and Anna!"

"Her name is Amelia!" yelled Amanda.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT!" roared Maleficent.

She turned towards the Overtakers.

"Go!" she yelled. "I will stall them!"

Everyone nodded and then ran out.

When they were gone, Amanda went to the window and looked out again.

"My Amelia, my Finn, everyone," she cried. "Please, save me!"

From far away, the gang was already running towards the castle.

Help was on the way.

* * *

**Yes! The keepers are heading to save Amanda. But can they get past Maleficent and Cruella? Find out next time, and please review dearies. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Obstacles

Everyone ran at breakneck speed towards the castle.

They would not dare waste another minute after hearing Amanda scream, especially Finn and Amelia.

Finn ran with Amelia on his shoulders. If she ran on her own, she would've never been able to keep up.

"We're almost there Amelia!" yelled Finn.

"Mommy!" yelled Amelia.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning crashed down in front of them.

Everyone skidded to an immediate stop.

"That was close!" yelled Maybeck.

"Look!" yelled Jess pointing at the castle.

Everyone looked up and saw dark clouds swirling around the top of a tower.

At the tip of the tower, Maleficent stood.

"A forest of thorns shall be their tomb!" she yelled waving her scepter in the air. "Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! Round the stone path, CAST MY SPELL!"

She shot darkness towards the gang. It hit the ground right in front of everyone.

Suddenly, a huge forest of thorns began to form in front of them. It covered every inch in front and to the right and left.

"Great!" yelled Philby. "How are we going to get the castle now!?"

"Finn!" yelled Phillip.

Finn turned and Phillip threw him his sword.

"Great!" said Finn. "We'll cut through!"

"We'll help to," said Mal walking up with Evie.

They formed fireballs in their hands and threw them at the thorns. They began to burn and turn into ash.

Finn began cutting his way through and everyone followed.

Maleficent watched and became filled with rage.

"NO!" she yelled. "IT CANNOT BE!"

She whistled loudly.

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS!" she yelled.

The drawbridge to the castle suddenly opened. Dozens of dogs of different breeds came running our barking.

Cruella de Vil came after them, riding on a bobsled being pulled by ferocious huskies.

"Mush!" Cruella yelled. "Go my babies!"

Maleficent watched as they headed towards the forest.

"They will not get through!" she growled. "I will get that girl and kill the others!"

* * *

Everyone slowly made it through the forest, being sure not to get pricked.

Mal had told everyone that these thorns were filled with poison. Do not touch!

After a while, the gang finally made it through.

They were about to cheer when they heard barking in the distance.

"Oh no!" said Carlos. "Here comes my mother!"

Everyone turned and saw a ton of different dog breeds running at them. Teeth snarling, and glaring at them. Foam formed in their mouths.

Behind all of them they saw Cruella with her bobsled.

"That reminds me of the White Witch from _The Chronicles of Narnia_," said Charlene.

"We don't have time for those thoughts!" yelled Finn. "We have to fight!"

"There is no way I am killing any dogs!" yelled Willa.

The dogs were closing in.

Finn had his sword ready.

"Then they'll kill you," he said.

The gang and the dogs clashed.

The unarmed or non-magical people picked up sticks or stones and whacked the dogs. They did their best to not get bitten.

Finn kept Amelia high up on his shoulders, making sure not one dog got her.

Carlos revealed his ability to talk to and control dogs, and was able to keep the ones who went for him away.

"Very impressive my boy," said a voice.

Carlos and Finn who happened to be next to him looked up at Cruella who stopped her bobsled and walked up.

"You are using my babies to help these pathetic children," she said.

"Well of course," said Carlos. "I am a hero now!"

"Hero!? Ha!" laughed Cruella. "What nonsense!"

She then glared at Finn.

"Now hand over Amalthea!" she yelled.

"Amalthea?" asked Finn. "Her name is Amelia!"

"I don't give a shit what her fucking name is!" yelled Cruella.

"Don't you dare curse in front of my daughter!" yelled Finn.

"Look daddy!" said Amelia. "That old lady said fuck too. What does it mean? And what is shit?"

Every boy burst out laughing again, but Finn and the girls gasped again.

"Amelia! I told you never to say those words!" yelled Finn.

"And who are you calling an old lady!?" yelled Cruella.

"But what do they mean?" asked Amelia.

"Well shit is…" Cruella started to say before Finn kicked her in the abdomen.

"OWWWWW!" she hollered.

"You will not teach my daughter those words!" yelled Finn.

Cruella was fuming.

"That's it you little brat!" she yelled.

She reached into her coat and pulled out a police baton and quickly whacked Finn across his face.

He hollered in pain and fell back, with Amelia on his shoulders still

Amelia tumbled backwards and Finn gripped his face with blood dripping out his nose.

"Daddy!" she cried.

She ran up to her father who grunted in pain.

Cruella then stood above her. Her dogs surrounded them so the other couldn't stop her.

"Now come with me little Annie," she said.

Amelia clutched her fists and stood up.

"My name…is…AMELIA!" she yelled.

She held up her hands and shot a huge wave of bright white light that went everywhere.

It sent all the dogs flying in different directions and knocked Cruella back.

From the castle, Maleficent and the Overtakers saw the light.

Amanda too saw the light.

"So it is true," she said.

* * *

When the light was gone, everyone stared at the fallen Cruella.

She stood up frightfully and looked around. Her dogs were gone. She was all alone. Facing the girl of light magic.

"S…So…STRONG!" she cried.

She then began to run back towards the castle.

"You better run!" yelled Amelia.

Everyone cheered for Amelia.

"You did good," said Finn who stood up and hugged his daughter.

"She was just another obstacle," said Amelia. "And I took care of her."

Finn smiled and everyone began to head towards the castle again.

"Now can you tell me what shit and fuck means?" asked Amelia.

Finn groaned as everyone either gasped or laughed again.

* * *

**I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry I haven't updated. My electronics got taken away by my parents. Assholes. But now I am back with a brand new update! **

**Tell me what do you think is funnier? The Overtakers always getting Amelia's name wrong, or Amelia asking what curse words mean?**

**Anyway see you next update and please make sure to review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Courage

The gang finally made it to the entrance to the castle.

They stared at the drawbridge towering above them. Cruella had them shut it right when she returned.

"Mommy is in there!" yelled Amelia. "MOMMYYYYY!"

Everyone stared up, hearing Amelia's voice echo.

"AMELIA!" yelled a distant voice from above. "FINN!"

Everyone looked up. Amanda was in sight from behind the bars of the tallest tower.

"AMANDA!" yelled Finn. He was already in tears. He could finally see, although from too far away, his wife again.

He then stared at the drawbridge and glared at it.

"Let's get in there!" he yelled.

Everyone nodded.

"How?" asked Maybeck.

Everyone shrugged.

Amelia walked up and stomped her feet.

"Let us in you big meanies!" she yelled.

"Sorry!" said a voice from behind the gate. "No one is home! Go away please!"

"Yes you're home!" yelled Amelia. "I just heard you!"

"You told me she was dumb!" yelled another voice.

"She is young, and I thought she would still be dumb and not understand we are fooling with her!" said the first voice.

"HEY!" yelled Finn. "Who are you calling my daughter dumb!?"

"Who is that behind there?" asked Charlene.

"It's Frollo and Jafar," said Evie.

"I'll deal with this," said Jayden. "Jafar is my dad after all."

He walked up to the gate and clapped his hand together.

"Hey dad!" he yelled. "You there?"

"Jayden!?" yelled Jafar. "So it is true! You would dare betray me!?"

"Damn right I would," said Jayden. "Why don't you come out here and we can settle this man to man, or father to son?"

Jafar was heard laughing.

"Not man to man!" he said. "Man to animal!"

Suddenly, the drawbridge came tumbling down. Frollo stood in the entrance with soldiers behind him.

He drew a sword and stepped up to the keepers.

"Where's Jafar?" asked Philby.

"Right here!" hissed a voice from inside.

Everyone looked and suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared.

Everyone gasped, knowing what it was, but Finn was more terrified.

"Oh shit!" Willa said. "He's in his snake form!"

Jafar then came slithering out, as a huge cobra. He stared at everyone down below.

Finn screamed in fear, his fear of snakes getting to him.

"That's what he meant by man to animal!" said Mattie.

"Die sssstreeet ratsssss!" Jafar hissed.

"Attack!" Mal yelled.

Everyone began to fight the soldiers and Jafar, except Finn.

* * *

Finn hid behind the side of the bridge on the hill leading to a moat.

He couldn't stand the sight of Jafar as a snake. He was terrified of snakes, and more scared of a huge cobra.

He remembered back in Disneyland that Jafar almost ate Maybeck. He swallowed him whole, but they got him out.

He couldn't bear the sight.

Suddenly, a little girl screaming interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up. There was only one little girl here capable of screaming like that.

What he saw almost made his heart stop.

Amelia lied on the ground and Jafar stood above her. She screamed in fear as Jafar's opened mouth headed towards her.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELPPPPPP!" she screamed.

"No ussssse! Jafar hissed. "Your cowardly dad hassss abandoned you!"

Tears ran down her face as Jafar prepared to eat her.

Finn suddenly found himself not afraid anymore. He found himself filled with rage.

He jumped up and ran towards Jafar.

"At lassst the only thing that can dessssstroy ussssse ssssshalll die!" Jafar hissed.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Finn.

He ran in front of Jafar's mouth and held it up, holding his mouth opened.

"Daddy!" yelled Amelia.

Jafar hissed, trying to get Finn off.

"Amelia blast him!" yelled Finn.

Amelia nodded. She stood up and held her hands, not to prepare for light magic, but for one powerful push.

She threw back her hands and thrust a powerful push into Jafar's opened mouth, sending him flying back into the castle.

Everyone stared at what happened. Jafar came out of the rubble, back as a human.

"Beaten…by…by…A KID!" Jafar stammered. "RETREAT!"

"No you coward!" yelled Frollo. "No retreat! No surren-"

Before Frollo could finish, Jafar waved his hand and he and Frollo disappeared into smoke.

When they were gone, everyone cheered for Finn.

"Whitman you did it!" yelled Maybeck.

"Did what?" asked Finn.

"Got over your fear of snakes," said Jess.

Finn looked at his hands, and then at Amelia.

He smiled.

"I guess I did," he said.

Amelia held up her hands, asking to be picked up.

Finn picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Let's go," he said.

Everyone nodded and ran inside.

"Time to save Amanda," Finn said in his mind.

* * *

**Alright! Finn got over his fear of snakes and they are moving on. In other words, I just got from seeing Mad Max: Fury Road! I loved it, but my friend I went with hated it. I don't know why, but I still loved it.**

**Anyway, see you next update, and for those who forgot to review the last chapter, please review it and this one as well.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Their True Plan

Everyone ran through the corridors and hallways of the huge castle.

They all fought past Maleficent's henchman, racing right through them.

Finn led everyone with Amelia on his shoulders.

"I'm coming Amanda!" he said. "I'm coming!"

Soon they made a turn and ran down a corridor with a light on the end.

They ran up and pushed open the door.

They stepped into a huge dark room.

It was pitch-black. No one could see.

"Welcome," said a voice. "Welcome to your final resting place."

Suddenly, light shined into the room.

Everyone looked ahead. Maleficent sat in her throne chair at the end of the room. The other Overtakers surrounded her.

"You have made it this far," said Maleficent. "With the help of our children of course."

"Hello mother," Mal said angrily.

"Where is Amanda!?" growled Finn.

"Where is mommy!?" yelled Amelia.

"Why she's right here!" exclaimed the Evil Queen.

She moved to the side and revealed Tia Dalma holding Amanda by chains on her arms in shackles.

Finn eyes popped open at the sight of his wife, and what they had done to her.

She had a long cut on her eye that was slightly still bleeding. She was dressed in a ragged dress that was torn and old. She was covered in dust and soot.

The Overtakers laughed at the tortured and scarred Fairlie, but most importantly, Finn's wife.

"What…have you bastards done to her!?" he growled.

"We gave her a makeover!" joked Jafar. "Do you like it?"

"Does it make you still want to marry her with her looking like this?" asked Cruella. "Looking like a ragged, old maid?"

Finn clutched his fist so tightly it looked like they would crack. He was fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed and ran up to the Overtakers.

"Foolish child," said Maleficent.

She stood up and threw a green fireball at Finn. It hit him square in the chest, sending him flying back.

"FINNN!" yelled Amanda trying to break free.

Her mouth was covered by Tia Dalma.

"It would not be wise to speak right now," she said.

Amanda glared at the witch doctor.

Finn stood up with a burned shirt as everyone ran up to him.

"Let her go…RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. "Before I unleash Amelia on you!"

He thought that she would scare them.

The Overtakers looked at each other for a second, and then they looked back at Finn.

"Okay take her!" said Maleficent.

"What?" asked Finn.

Suddenly Amanda was thrown from the Overtakers and right to in front of Finn's feet.

Amanda slowly looked up at Finn who was about to cry.

"Amanda!" he cried.

"Finn!" she cried back.

Finn bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you," Amanda cried.

"So did I," cried Finn.

"Mommy!" Amelia cried running up and hugging Amanda.

"Oh my beautiful Amelia!" Amanda cried as she kissed her daughter.

Everyone smiled as the happy family was reunited.

* * *

The gang then looked back at the smiling Overtakers.

"So you're just going to give us to her?" asked Maybeck.

"No fight? No death? Just giving her up?" asked Jess.

"Of course," said the Evil Queen.

Their smiles then turned to wicked grins.

"After all it was never her we needed," said Maleficent.

"Huh?" asked Finn.

Suddenly, everyone except Amelia was lifted into the air and held midair.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amelia yelled.

She ran up to them but was then pulled away towards the Overtakers.

"No!" yelled Amanda. "Not my daughter!"

"What are you doing!?" yelled Philby.

"This was all part of the plan to bring your daughter here," said Tia Dalma. "So we could fulfill our plans."

"What plans?" asked Mattie.

"As you know, this girl is the Child of Light Magic," said Maleficent. "She has the powerful source of magic within her."

"And its magic that can completely destroy us," said Jafar.

"So we devised a plan, and kidnapped Amanda so you could first off make little Annabelle find the magic within her and use it," said Frollo.

"HER NAME IS AMELIA!" Finn and Amanda yelled.

"Whatever," said Frollo.

"Anyway, our plan was always to bring Ariel here for one thing," said Maleficent.

Finn and Amanda this time ignored them getting her name wrong.

"What plan?" asked Amanda.

"To fill up her heart with pure and utter darkness," said Maleficent.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Without her light magic, she cannot destroy us," said the Evil Queen. "We will live forever, and so will our power."

"We will reclaim our kingdom, and finish what our master started," said Cruella. "What Chernabog wanted!"

"To see the kingdom crumble!" yelled Maleficent.

"No! Please!" Finn pleaded.

The villains didn't listen. They where beginning to form a cloud of black darkness.

"Once this consumes her, she will become black, dark, and evil," said Tia Dalma.

"NOOO!" yelled Amanda.

She struggled and struggled to break free.

"FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" yelled Maleficent.

Then she shot the darkness straight at Amelia.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled Amelia.

Suddenly, Amanda somehow managed to break free.

She looked up and ran, pushing Amelia straight out of the way.

"NO!" yelled the Overtakers.

Suddenly, the darkness began to swirl Amanda. It hit her instead of Amelia.

"AHHHH!" Amanda screamed as the darkness went inside her.

"Amanda!" yelled Finn.

"Mommy!" yelled Amelia.

The darkness swirled around her. Red lightning sparked around her. Her tattered clothes were ripped away and the clouds covered her.

Suddenly, the darkness exploded everywhere.

It knocked everyone off their feet.

Everything was silent.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, about that. It's necessary. But what's happened to Amanda!? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. The Evil Within

Everyone slowly stood up after the impact of the explosion from the darkness.

They all looked at each other.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Finn.

"We're good," said the keepers.

"I'm fine," said each of the descendants and characters.

Finn then looked Amelia.

"Amelia darling? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Amelia said frightfully. "But mommy…"

Finn looked ahead.

Amanda lay on the ground naked, feet away from where the Overtakers were recovering.

Finn ran up to his wife.

"Amanda?" he asked timidly.

She shook her a few times. She lied on her front not moving.

"No…" he said to himself, tears beginning to form.

Suddenly, he felt Amanda move. She breathed slowly.

"Amanda!" Finn said happily.

But a few seconds later, that smile disappeared.

Amanda began to laugh quietly. Soon that laugh became louder and louder.

It turned into a wicked and devilish laugh.

Finn stepped back and Amelia ran up to him.

"What's happening to mommy?" asked Amelia. "Why is she laughing naked on the ground?"

"No!" Finn said. "That isn't mommy! That's not Amanda!"

Amanda then stood up slowly, her naked self exposed to everyone.

The others tried to hold back laughter, seeing her naked.

Suddenly, black clouds began to form around Amanda, covering up her boobs and private areas.

Her eyes turned blood red as she stood up and stared at everyone.

She let out another wicked laugh.

"Correct!" said the creature in front of everyone. "I am not Amanda! Her heart now belongs to darkness!"

Everyone gasped and screamed as they stared at the Evil Amanda.

* * *

The Overtakers were more upset than surprised.

"NO!" yelled Tia Dalma.

"The darkness was supposed to take Angelica! Not Amanda!" yelled Jafar.

"Great!" said Willa. "They can get Amanda's name right! But not Amelia's!"

"Our whole plan is ruined!" roared Frollo, ignoring what Willa said.

"No it is not," said Maleficent.

The Overtakers stared at her with surprise.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cruella. "The plan was to have the darkness consume Apple's heart!"

"APPLE!?" yelled the keepers. "That's not even close!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Cruella. "We're bickering!"

She went back to yelling at Maleficent.

"It was supposed to take her heart so that her light magic couldn't defeat us!" she continued.

"No," said Maleficent. "The plan was to get rid of Angie any way possible. And that can still be achieved."

"How?" asked Jafar.

Maleficent smiled and pointed at Evil Amanda.

"The darkness has made her completely heartless," she explained. "Meaning she doesn't care if she kills a child! And that is exactly what she is going to do! Kill the child! Because she still follows our commands!"

"But Aurora will just fight back!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"Hey!" yelled Phillip. "My princess is Aurora! Not her!"

"I think they are doing this on purpose," Mickey said through Violet.

"Or they are really that dumb," said Maybeck.

Maleficent ignored them and responded to the Evil Queen.

"Oh but that's the good thing about this!" she said. "Their daughter could never bring harm to her mother. She can't fight!"

The Overtakers smiled and laughed.

Evil Amanda turned around and bowed.

"What is your orders mistress?" she asked.

Maleficent pointed at Amelia.

"Kill the child!" she yelled. "Kill her first! And then kill the others!"

Evil Amanda turned and stared at Amelia.

She then smiled so wickedly it scared Amelia.

"With pleasure," she said.

Amelia hid behind Finn's leg.

"Kill that sniveling rugrat!" yelled Jafar.

Evil Amanda grinned and then lunged at everyone.

"MOMMY!" Amelia cried.

"Mommy isn't here!" yelled Evil Amanda.

* * *

**Oh no! Amanda is evil! Oh no, it's another cliffhanger! Sorry, but you should like cliffhangers. They build up suspense. Anyway see you next update! Review please!**

**From your favorite Fanguy**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. True Darkness

Evil Amanda lunged right at Amelia, preparing to attack her.

Amelia screamed as Evil Amanda's nails grew long.

She was about to tear her to shreds when Finn pushed her out of the way.

"No!" yelled Finn. "Don't do this Amanda!"

Amanda sat up on the ground and looked at Finn. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I am not Amanda handsome," she said.

"Amanda please!" Jess yelled as Evil Amanda stood up. "You must break free!"

"We don't want to hurt you!" yelled Philby.

"Too bad," said Evil Amanda. "It's the only way to save the child."

"No!" yelled Finn. "I will not hurt you! You are my wife and I love you! And I know you can break free!"

Evil Amanda just cackled loudly.

"If you have no intention to fight me," she said.

She raised her hand and pointed it at everyone.

"Amanda no!" yelled Mattie.

"Then get out of my way!" Evil Amanda yelled.

She then unleashed a powerful push that sent everyone flying back except Amelia.

Amelia stared at her cursed mother standing above her. She was crying.

"And now little rat," said Evil Amanda.

She held up her hand and a fireball appeared.

"Now you die," she said.

Amelia screamed and closed her eyes.

Evil Amanda threw up her hand and was about to throw the fireball at Amelia when suddenly Finn jumped right in front of Amelia and let himself get hit by the fireball.

"Daddy!" yelled Amelia.

Finn groaned as he patted out the fire.

"Take Amelia!" yelled Finn.

Suddenly Charlene grabbed Amelia by her waist and picked her up running.

"Come back here with her!" yelled Evil Amanda.

She formed another fireball and threw at the two, but this time Maybeck jumped in front of them and got hit.

"They're letting themselves get hit to save the girl," said Maleficent as she and the Overtakers watched.

"How foolish," said Jafar. "They'll end up killing themselves."

Charlene put Amelia on her back and then, using her athletic skills, began to climb to the ceiling.

Evil Amanda threw more fireballs but Mal and Evie threw fireballs and green lighting to block them.

"Buzz off!" yelled Evil Amanda.

She gave the two another big push.

She then looked over to where Charlene was, but saw she was gone.

She was already on the roof, on the platforms, hiding in the shadows.

She laughed wickedly.

"You think you can hide in darkness?" asked Evil Amanda. "The darkness is my friend. We are one, and it is also, my eyes!"

She closed her eyes and suddenly she could see everything through the darkness above.

She spotted Charlene hiding right above her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Got you!" she said.

She then threw a big fireball and it hit the platform, making it break.

Charlene and Amelia came falling down with it.

Evil Amanda walked up to the two.

Amelia was fine, but Charlene had a big piece of wood through her leg.

She cried out in pain as she grabbed her leg.

Amanda pushed her out of the way and stood over Amelia again.

She formed two fireballs and held them over her head.

Amelia looked up with eyes big as saucers and filled with fear.

"Play time's over!" yelled Evil Amanda. "Now you die!"

* * *

Amelia screamed, but then suddenly Finn ran up and tackled Evil Amanda and held her against the wall.

Out of anger, Finn grabbed Evil Amanda by the neck and began to choke her.

There was fire in Finn's eyes. He gritted his teeth and squeezed harder, hearing Evil Amanda gag and choke.

"Finn stop!" yelled Jess. "You'll kill her!"

Finn didn't listen. He was filled with too much rage to listen.

Evil Amanda gagged louder.

"Finn Amanda is still in there!" yelled Philby. "You'll kill both of them."

"Finn stop it! Stop it!" yelled Willa.

Finn squeezed even harder, seeing Evil Amanda get weaker.

"STOP IT DADDY! STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Amelia.

Finn suddenly came to his senses after hearing Amelia scream.

He looked at Evil Amanda, suddenly seeing the face of his beautiful wife, and what he was doing to her.

He screamed and let go immediately.

Finn looked at his hands. He felt dizzy.

He almost killed his wife.

Evil Amanda was rapidly coughing. She coughed and coughed.

Finn looked at her, and then he felt a sick feeling in his stomach from what he almost did.

"Oh god…" he gagged.

He leaned out the window and threw up for a minute.

When he was done, he looked back in. Evil Amanda was still coughing and still weak.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Look at what that power almost made do."

He looked at his hands, and then at Evil Amanda.

"We need to free her," Finn said out loud. "But how?"

Everyone thought, but they needed to think fast. Once Evil Amanda was recovered, she would attack again.

Amelia thought hard about what to do. Suddenly, she remembered her favorite Disney movies, but especially ones with curses, and what the hero did to break it.

"Daddy!" yelled Amelia. "Kiss her!"

"What?" Finn asked.

"True love's kiss!" Amelia yelled. "Break the curse!"

Finn realized what a genius Amelia was and nodded.

Evil Amanda suddenly recovered.

She glared at Amelia.

"You're father will pay for that!" she yelled. "But after I kill you!"

She raised her hand when suddenly Finn grabbed it.

"Hey babe," he said.

She glared at Finn, but then suddenly he pulled her to him, and made her lips crash into his.

Amelia looked at his parents kissing and giggled.

Everyone stared at the two kissing, but the Overtakers were not amused.

"What are you doing boy!?" yelled Cruella.

"You are wasting your time!" yelled Tia Dalma.

* * *

Finn then brought his lips off of Amanda's.

Amanda closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them.

Finn watched as her red eyes disappeared slowly.

The black clouds surrounding her disappeared, making her fully naked again.

She blinked a couple of times, and then stared into Finn.

"My prince!" she cried happily.

"My princess, and wife," Finn said.

They both kissed happily.

Finn ran his hands up and down Amanda's bare back.

Everyone smiled, not caring that Amanda was naked.

But Amelia cared that she was naked.

"Mommy!" yelled Amelia.

"What dear?" asked Amanda.

"Look down," she said.

Amanda looked down and realized she was naked. She screamed and covered up.

She stared frightfully at everyone.

"Oh my god what are you people looking at!?" she yelled.

Everyone shrugged.

Mickey smiled and waved his baton. A hooded cape, big enough for Amanda appeared.

Finn wrapped it around Amanda and hugged her.

"And now then…" Amelia started. Then she ran up and hugged Amanda's leg.

"Mommy you're back!" she cried.

Amanda cried as she picked up her daughter.

"My baby," she cried. "My sweet baby girl."

Finn joined the hug. The happy family was back together.

* * *

"Hey shitheads!" yelled Maleficent.

Everyone stared at her and the Overtakers, who were now fuming.

"You think you are going to get away with this?" Maleficent asked.

She stood up and she and the others began to walk towards them.

"You will pay for all of this, FOR EVERYTHING!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"We do not care if she has the power to destroy us," said Frollo. "We will do everything it takes to kill your daughter and each of you!"

"We will not give up!" roared Jafar.

Finn smiled and faced the Overtakers, his wife, daughter, and everyone else beside him.

"Then let us end this," Finn said.

* * *

**Yeah! Amanda has been freed! The family is back together. The final battle is about to begin. Stay tuned for it.**

**See you next update! Review dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. The True Final Battle

The keepers, descendants, and characters stood ready.

Each had a weapon or spell in his or her hand, ready for a fight.

The Overtakers stood full of rage, preparing to end the kids once and for all.

"You have ruined our plans for the last time!" yelled Maleficent.

"Never again!" yelled Tia Dalma. "This time you die!"

Finn stood full of rage, as well as Amanda, Amelia, and everyone else.

"No," said Finn. "This time, YOU DIE!"

The Overtakers frowned, but then began to chuckle.

"I think it is about time we showed you our new power!" yelled Maleficent.

Suddenly, she blasted dark energy everywhere.

The gang soon found themselves in a dark dimension.

"So this is where the final battle takes place," said Jess.

"Let's end this," said Maybeck.

Suddenly, laughing was heard from all around.

"You end us?" said a voice. "WE ARE YOUR END!"

Suddenly, the Overtakers appeared all around them, but they were different.

Maleficent was in her terrifying dragon form.

Jafar was in his snake form.

Tia Dalma was now big and huge, just like in the movie when she showed her true form as Calypso.

Cruella De Vil was riding on a giant demon dog. A hellhound.

Frollo had a huge red devil coming out from behind him, most likely his shadow.

The Evil Queen was riding on a dragon made of dark shadows.

"Behold the true powers of darkness!" yelled Maleficent.

"Now you die!" yelled the Evil Queen.

The Overtakers charged at everyone.

"ATTACK!" yelled Finn.

Everyone split up and charged at the Overtakers.

* * *

Evie, Violet and Willa fought the Evil Queen.

Jess fought against Frollo.

Philby, Jayden, and Elsa went against Jafar.

Phillip, Carlos, and Maybeck fought Cruella.

Mattie, Charlene, and Mickey fought Tia Dalma.

Finn, Amanda, Mal, and Amelia fought Maleficent.

It was an intense battle.

Swords swung, spells were cast, and blood was being spilled.

After it while although, the good guys found themselves losing.

The Overtakers were just too strong.

Everyone lied defeated in a pile.

The humongous and powerful Overtakers stood towering above them.

"You cannot defeat us!" yelled Frollo.

"You are all doomed!" yelled Cruella.

Amelia dashed over to everyone, trying to make them get up.

"Please daddy!" she yelled to Finn. "Stand up! Fight!"

Finn just groaned.

The Overtakers laughed at everyone.

Amelia stared up at them.

"Now is the time," Maleficent said.

Her stomach began to glow orange.

"TO END YOU!" she yelled.

She breathed fire straight at the keepers.

Suddenly, something pushed it back.

"What!?" yelled Maleficent.

Amelia gave the fire a big push back.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" she yelled.

She pushed harder, pushing the fire right back into Maleficent.

She roared and stepped back.

Amelia then began to form white light in her hands.

"No!" yelled Tia Dalma. "You can't!"

"I WILL!" yelled Amelia.

"You don't have it in you!" yelled Jafar. "You're just a kid! You can't kill us!"

"Yes I can!" yelled Amelia. "I am the child of light magic. The savior of Disney. When the keepers are no more, I will be the new leader, and lead others to save the park from people like you!"

"You're a nothing Alyssa!" yelled Frollo.

"You can't defeat us Abigail!" yelled Jafar.

"You kill us, and more will rise to take our place Audrey!" yelled Cruella.

"This nightmare, this evil! It will never die Ava!" yelled Tia Dalma.

"You think you can defeat us Alexis!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

"YOU…CAN'T…DO THIS! ANDREA!" yelled Maleficent.

Amelia closed her eyes.

"No…" she said. "I'M AMELIA LAUREN WHITMAN!"

She then yelled and shot a humongous wave of light magic from her hands at the Overtakers.

They were all consumed by white light.

They were all heard yelling, crying out in pain.

The keepers watched as Amelia battled them.

"This…" Maleficent said weakly from inside. "Is not the end!"

Suddenly, all the Overtakers but Maleficent began to fade away.

They disappeared within the light.

But Maleficent, she moved forward, towards Amelia.

With all her strength, she then lunged at Amelia.

"I AM NOT DONE!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Finn screamed loudly and stood up.

Just as Maleficent was about to eat Amelia, Finn took his sword and stabbed Maleficent right through the top of her mouth.

She roared so loudly in pain, trying to get off the sword.

Finn then took it out, and threw it right into her chest.

Maleficent suddenly roared loudly, but that roar began to get softer and softer.

She became weaker and weaker as she stepped back, beginning to fade away.

"I am not done, and neither are the Overtakers," said Maleficent. "There is some one else in this game, who is yet to make his appearance."

The keepers heard Maleficent grow weaker and weaker, fading more in white light.

"This is not over, the Overtakers will return, and I assure you, with a new leader," said Maleficent. "Someone, aching to get revenge."

Those were Maleficent's last words before she began to laugh and finished fading away, forever."

The light then exploded everywhere, and the gang blacked out.

* * *

**All right! The battle is over, but yet another cliffhanger. Just to let you know, there will be a sequel to this, but it will not be written for a long time.**

**I am sorry, but there is another series of stories I want to write, but I assure you that you will get a sequel.**

**Now before I say the closing statement, can anyone guess who the person Maleficent was talking about is?**

**Answer, and see you next update. Review dearies.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Victory

The whole gang soon found themselves back in the throne room of the castle.

The white light disappeared slowly, revealing Amelia to be standing in front of everyone.

Everyone looked around.

Tia Dalma was gone.

Frollo was gone.

Cruella was gone.

Jafar was gone.

The Evil Queen was gone.

Maleficent was gone.

They were all dead. Amelia killed them. It was finished.

The battle was over, and the Overtakers were finally dead and gone.

Everyone cheered out in happiness, celebrating their victory.

Finn and Amanda ran up and picked up Amelia, hugging her tightly.

"You did it Amelia!" Finn cried. "You defeated the Overtakers once and for all!"

"You saved all of us!" said Amanda.

"You're a hero!" said Maybeck.

Amelia blushed as everyone complimented and congratulated her.

Mickey then stepped up.

"I can see a bright future ahead for her," he said through Violet. "She may even lead the new Kingdom Keepers when you guys are replaced."

Finn smiled at his daughter.

"She would be perfect," he said.

"Now then," said Jess. "Can we leave this place?"

"We have a wedding to finish!" exclaimed Philby.

Everyone nodded and then Amelia stepped down.

She focused hard, and then suddenly created a portal that lead straight to Disney World.

Everyone began to walk through the portal, but Finn and Violet with Mickey saw the descendants not following.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Finn.

"I don't know," said Mal. "Are we truly allowed in the kingdom?"

"People still know us as the offspring of the Disney villains," said Evie.

"They may think of us as villains and think we're evil," said Carlos.

Mickey smiled.

"In Disney World, there is no evil," he said through Violet. "You are welcome, because you are heroes."

The four cheered and then ran through the portal.

Finn smiled at Mickey, and then the three jumped through.

* * *

Once the gang landed in Disney World, everyone found themselves facing an entire crowd of people, consisting of fans, Disney characters, cast members, and even family and friends.

The families ran up and hugged their children.

Finn, Amanda, and Amelia got a big hug from Finn's mom and dad.

"We're so glad you're alright," said Finn's mom.

Finn nodded.

"It's over," he said. "The Overtakers are gone forever."

Everyone cheered and smiled.

"Now why don't we head back to Disneyland and finish the wedding?" asked Finn.

Everyone cheered loudly.

A sign that it was all over.

* * *

**But it is not over! There is a sequel remember? Anyway one more chapter left! And then I will be taking a break from writing Kingdom Keeper fanfictions. Don't worry though, I will return!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Surprises: Good and Bad (Ending)

"With the powers vested in me!" yelled the rabbi. "I now finally pronounce you two, man and wife!"

The wedding was immediately back on right after everyone got back to Disneyland.

Everyone got all dressed back up. Amanda got a new dress, as beautiful as the last one.

And now came the moment that was ruined the last time.

Finn and Amanda smiled at each other, now finally about to be husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the rabbi said.

Finn smiled and lifted Amanda's veil, and slowly brought his lips to hers.

The most important kiss of their entire life.

Everyone stood up and cheered as the newlyweds kissed for a long time.

When they were done kissing, Finn smiled and stared at the crowd.

"Let this party begin!" he yelled.

* * *

Music played and people laughed and danced.

It was an amazing night.

Finn and Amanda danced together on the dance floor.

The others danced too. Maybeck and Charlene. Philby and Willa. Jess even danced with Mattie, and even Amelia danced with Mickey.

The descendants danced too. Mal danced with Carlos and Evie danced with Jayden.

Everyone had a ball and the cake was perfect.

Finn smooshed icing on Amanda's face after they cut it.

Everyone burst out laughing.

This was the happiest night for Finn and Amanda.

Hours later, the party was going to end.

Before that, all the keepers got on stage to give a few announcements, which were unexpected.

"Everyone!" Amanda said going first. "Thank you so much for coming here."

Everyone clapped.

"Now before this ends, I have an important announcement for my husband and everyone," she said.

Finn smiled and stared at his wife.

Amanda smiled.

"I am happy to announce…that I am pregnant again," she said.

So many people gasped, some cheered, and Finn almost fainted.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister!" Amelia squealed.

Amanda smiled and then passed mics to Philby and Maybeck.

The two then stared at their loved ones.

"My true love," both of them said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, just like Finn and Amanda."

They both got down on their knees.

"Charlene Turner," Maybeck said.

"Willa Angelo," Philby said.

They pulled out boxes and opened them, revealing rings.

"Will you marry me?" they both asked their lover.

The audience went crazy, and Charlene and Willa burst into tears.

They nodded happily and kissed their lover.

Finn and Amanda smiled at them.

"This truly is a happy night," said Finn.

"No one will ever ruin this, or any of our lives ever again," said Amanda.

Finn then faced Amanda.

"Finally I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

They smiled and kissed each other.

Everyone cheered happily, knowing that their couldn't be possibly anyone who could ruin these happy lives.

But unfortunately, they were very wrong.

* * *

In an unknown location, within utter darkness, a bunch of people stared over a cloud of smoke showing what was going on at the wedding.

But these people weren't just ordinary people.

They were Disney villains!

Standing in the shadows was Dr. Facilier, Scar, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Lady Tremaine, The Horned King, and Oogie Boogie.

The villains used it to then zoom in on Amelia.

"I can't believe that little squirt killed those Overtakers, and as well as the most powerful practitioner of black magic ever!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Who would've thought it?"

"Such is the power of the magic within her," said Scar. "The child's strength is not her own."

"Bah!" scoffed the Queen of Hearts. "Why don't we just turn her evil like the others tired to!"

She laughed.

"That would settle things quick enough," she said.

"It's not as simple as it sounds," said Captain Hook. "Those pesky children will always be around her! I say we get rid of them!"

"That fairy and demon already tried to do that," said Lady Tremaine. "And look where it got them."

"We must have patience," said the Horned King. "Our prize will come in time."

"And what would be that prize again?" asked Oogie.

"Revenge," said a new voice.

The villains turned to a figure standing in the shadows.

He laughed menacingly as he stepped out into the light.

He had grey skin and wore a black robe. His eyes were bright yellow and his nose was pointy. Smoke rose from underneath his robes, and his hair was blue flames.

It was none other than Hades, lord of the Underworld, and the villain from _Hercules_.

"In time my friends, we will have our revenge," he said walking up.

"There is no revenge that I seek!" said Lady Tremaine. "You merely brought us into this little game to kill the keepers."

"But you see my dear, you are wrong," said Hades. "These brats have made fools of us, and have interfered with our plans for too long! And they even killed my brother."

"I still can't believe that beast was his brother," Dr. Facilier whispered to Scar.

Hades suddenly turned towards him and his hair turned bright red.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL CHERNABOG!?" he yelled.

"Nothing!" Dr. Facilier cried out. "Nothing at all!"

Hades sighed and turned back to normal.

"Good," he said.

"Anyway," the Horned King said. "How shall we get our revenge?"

"We must have patience," said Hades. "We wait until those old keepers are no longer needed, and then we go after the new ones."

"Who are the new ones?" asked Scar.

Hades smiled.

"The children of all the keepers," said Hades. "When they all turn ten years old, they will become the new keepers, and Amelia will become their mentor."

"How do you know?" asked Oogie.

"My friends, the Fates, possess the ability to see the future," said Hades.

"Excellent," said Dr. Facilier. "And did they see our victory in that future?"

"They would not tell," said Hades. "But to find out, we must have patience. I tried to teach my brother patience for so long, but he did not listen. Now he is dead, and those children will pay."

"You get your revenge, and then we get the park," said the Queen of Hearts. "We rule over the land of dreams forever. It's almost biblical."

"It will all be ours," said Hades. "For we are the Overtakers now! And we will return!"

All the villains laughed menacingly, a sign that it was not over.

* * *

**Oh no! A new force of Overtakers? Finally Hades get to make his appearance, but not for a while. This is officially the last Kingdom Keeper Fanfiction I will be writing for a while. Now I focus on all the Sonicphantom47 vs. Deadskullable stories. If interested, check them out.**

**Do not fear, I will return with more KK fanfictions soon!**

**See you real soon! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
